


Crush

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Teddy Lupin, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Teddy Lupin, Community: daily_deviant, Double Intercrural Sex, Established James Sirius/Teddy, First time James Sirius/Scorpius/Teddy, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Threesome - M/M/M, sexual negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: James has a crush. Scorpius has two. And Teddy? Well, he’s always had a lot of love to give.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> My first Daily Deviant entry *gasp*! I loved the intercrural kink, and kinda went to town on it Tremendous thanks to lovely llaeyro for looking this over and being amazing, as always <3
> 
> For Capitu, for being amazing and inspiring many, many Scorpius feels (and this smoosh of our respective Next Gen OTPs <3)

***

Teddy Lupin has had some stupid ideas in his time.

Having sex in a car. Having sex on the beach. Attempting to go down on Bill Stevens in a cinema full of people. Thinking he could beat Uncle Charlie in an arm wrestling match on his eighteenth birthday. Thinking he could match Fleur, drink for drink, at Victoire's twenty first. Thinking he could knit. Really, Teddy’d had a lot of awful ideas in his time. It was amazing he got anything done at all. 

The best idea Teddy had ever had was to press his lips against James’s in the alley behind the bar James worked at. James’s lips had been stained faintly red with the wine he’d been drinking, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright as he looked expectantly up at Teddy, waiting to find out if Teddy was finally ready to make good on the weeks ― months ― of flirting, of the coy touches and brushes of hands they’d been trading between them. The lingering worry that this was a mistake ― that James was too young, that they were too close, that Harry and Ginny were going to hex him into infinity ― had fallen away from Teddy as if those things had never really mattered in the first place. And really, he’d thought as James ground himself against Teddy, his hands slipping up the back of Teddy’s t-shirt, those things didn’t matter anywhere near as much as this did. 

Teddy was pleased to note he’d miraculously never had a bad idea when it came to James. 

So when James came to him and said he wanted to bring someone else, someone he knew and who he thought was perfect for both of them, into their relationship, Teddy was kind. James was smart, but prone to being impulsive, and even though James insisted he’d thought this one through, Teddy could only say, in all fairness, that James had to be off his head. He figured it must just be his boyfriend’s turn to have a go at the bad ideas, because there was no way in hell he could see anything good coming out of inviting James's _little brother’s best friend_ into their bed.

“Are you insane” Teddy said, mumbling around his mouthful of toothpaste as James pulled his pyjama bottoms over his hips. 

“No, I’m a genius.”

“Oh, yeah?” Teddy snorted. “Kid’s what, fourteen?”

“No!” James said indignantly, pulling his t-shirt over his head. “He’s nineteen. He’s Albus’s age,” James added pointedly. Teddy chuckled as he spat into the sink. 

“Yeah, well Al is perpetually fourteen to me, so.” He grabbed a hand-towel from the sink, wiping his mouth. 

“You’ll like him. He’s gorgeous,” James said plaintively, resting one shoulder against the door as he watched Teddy finish washing his face. “I really wanna fuck him.”

Teddy snorted again, a genuine burst of surprised laughter as he dropped his towel onto the sink. 

“Oh, do you now?” he said with real fondness. His smile widened as he felt James slip his arms around his waist. 

“Yeah,” James whispered, kissing the bump of Teddy’s naked shoulder, then standing on tiptoe to reach Teddy’s ear. “I wanna watch you fuck him.” He bit at his earlobe, and Teddy groaned, laughing low in his throat. 

“I bet you do,” he rumbled in reply. It was the biggest mystery of the century, how James Potter, no stranger to the horrible pangs of jealousy when it came to relationships, got off on watching his boyfriend fuck other men. It seemed that being in the same room, being able to watch what Teddy was doing, to quietly suggest what he might like to do next, got James off in a way even he seemed surprised by. Teddy certainly found it insanely hot, fucking James by proxy as another man gasped and keened beneath him, never breaking off eye contact with James ― and then fucking James as soon as the other man had left. They didn't do it that often, but often enough, and Teddy could never get enough of the way James would claw at him afterwards, hands and mouth insistent as he pulled on top of him. 

James had confided in him, once, after a particularly enthusiastic night when they’d first begun properly seeing each other as well as exploring other things they were into, that he never felt jealousy with Teddy, or the things they did. 

“Oh, yeah?” Teddy’d inquired gently, fingers in James’s damp hair as James rested his chin on Teddy’s chest. “Good.”

“Yeah.” James’s eyes were shut, sated and sleepy, as Teddy massaged his fingers over James’s scalp. “Just never feel like there’s anything to worry about, you know?” James turned resting his head on Teddy’s shoulder. “Dunno why.”

Teddy stared at him, at the mess of black hair. He pulled James closer, the sheets tangled around their legs. 

“It’s ‘cause I love you,” he mumbled after a long moment, long enough for James’s breathing to have evened out. It stopped then, as James held his breath, before he breathed out again shakily, hand slipping around Teddy’s waist. 

“Is that the difference, then?” he asked quietly, his voice tinged with some emotion Teddy couldn't quite place, but it made his heart beat a little faster anyway. He knew there was more to it than that, that James didn’t feel jealous because he felt safe with Teddy, because he trusted him. He knew this, because he felt the same. 

Teddy planned to keep it that way. 

So far, there had been little to no emotional attachment to these other men, and it was new for James to ask to involve someone who might end up being more than just a night of sex ― although they’d talked about it enough. Teddy was open to it, to the idea of there being someone who was more than just sex for the both of them ― really, if they found someone who was compatible and interested in putting up with James and himself, and who had sexual chemistry with the both of them, well, Teddy would jump at the chance to see what could happen there. 

Teddy’s only real qualm was that he didn’t want James to become involved with someone outside of what they had together. With him? That sounded more than fine to Teddy. But separate from his relationship with Teddy? That felt...decidedly less fine. 

See, the issue there was that while Teddy’d never really had a problem with jealousy, or envy, he could be possessive to a fault. It wasn’t a problem he’d ever really encountered before James, but the need to know James was _his_ had hit him like a tonne of bricks and so far was proving difficult to budge. He was pretty sure this has something to do with his father’s furry little problem ― some inherited wolf trait, or need. Teddy loved sex, with men and women, but he couldn't think of a single circumstance in which he didn’t want James there while it was happening ― watching, shyly asking for what would happen next, begging to be fucked harder afterwards. 

Teddy liked the idea of there being someone else, of bringing a third person into their happy circle and even of loving them, but he didn't think he could cope with James seeing that person outside of what he had with Teddy. He didn’t want a timeshare in James ― he wanted it all, and he wanted it with James. 

Luckily, James’s perpetual fear of being left out or forgotten meant he needed basically the same thing. It was either going to be all three of them in it together, or it wasn’t going to work at all. After that was established, the only real hurdle left was finding someone that worked for both of them, and for whom _they_ also worked. Teddy was quick enough to realise that James must have more than a passing sexual interest in this Malfoy kid, but Teddy wasn’t really sure he could say he had any interest there at all, himself. The last time Teddy’d seen Scorpius he was a scrawny twig of a thing, all knobbly knees and wonky Hogwarts uniform which, well. That wasn’t really going to do it for Teddy. 

“What do you suppose he might say about this proposition of yours, though, hmm?” Teddy turned in James’s embrace, pulling James closer to him. James draped his arms around Teddy's neck. 

“He might say yes,” James mumbled, letting Teddy manoeuvre him so his arse was resting back against the bathroom counter. 

“Oh, might he,” Teddy replied playfully as he lifted James to sit up on the sink. It wasn’t quite big enough for him to sit comfortably, but it was the perfect height for Teddy to kiss him, to feel James’s foot skim over his leg and lift his sweatpants over his calf as it went. 

“You got it bad for this kid, huh?” Teddy asked jokingly, rubbing his nose against James’s. He ran his hands over James’s thighs, felt the tight muscle of them through the thin material. He said it jokingly, yes, but he had to admit he was also intrigued. It wasn’t uncommon for James ― for either of them ― to get little crushes on other people, and to tell the other about it. Teddy liked hearing about it, and James? James found it hot as sin. There was never any doubt in either of their minds that neither would do anything without the agreement, consent and company of the other. Teddy loved that, too. He was still struggling, however, to put Scorpius Malfoy and sex together in his head. All he could picture was Scorpius excitedly babbling to him at the Manor once about his pet frog, but evidently James was picturing something quite different. 

“Maybe,” James replied sincerely, his voice hitching a little as Teddy stepped into the V of his legs. James spread them even wider, the shape of his growing erection already visible through his pyjamas, and Teddy smiled as he began to pull open the recently tied drawstring of James’s pyjama bottoms. 

“You bored of me already?” Teddy said lightly, smiling to let James know he wasn’t being serious. 

“No,” James laughed breathlessly. “Never bored of you.” He swallowed, then groaned as Teddy ran his hands up his back, under his t-shirt. 

“I think it’d be fun,” James murmured, tilting his head to the side so Teddy could mouth over his jaw. “He’d be fun. He’s really sweet, and he’s so hot, Ted, like,” James shook his head, leaning back until his shoulders hit the mirror, “he’s off the charts hot.” He wriggled slightly, adjusting himself and Teddy bit his lip as the movement pulled the material taught over James’s groin. “You’ll like him,” James insisted, sucking on his lower lip and humming as Teddy ran his palms over James’s sides. “You’ll adore him,” he whispered. 

Teddy chuckled. “I’ll think about it,” he said, kissing over James’s cheek and biting gently at his neck. He wasn’t so sure, about any of this really. He didn’t have even the vaguest stirrings of interest when he thought back on the few times he’d met Scorpius, but he did have to admit he hadn’t really seen him in nearly two years, it had to be, or maybe longer. It was possible something drastic had changed there. It was equally possible, though, that James was losing his marbles, and that the little Lord Malfoy had no place in bed with them, Teddy thought, as he slipped his hand into James’s pants, and watched the colour bloom on his cheekbones. 

“I’ll think about it,” he repeated against James’s lips, but inside he was fairly sure that he wasn’t going to change his mind.

***

Of course, as soon as he saw Scorpius two nights later at a dull Ministry fundraiser for the preservation of Mermish artifacts in the Great Lake, Teddy immediately reconsidered _everything_.

To say he’d grown into himself was an understatement. He’d gone from skinny and awkward to tall and fit, and while he still somehow seemed to shrink from attention, his cheeks perpetually pink as he smiled politely at the people talking to him, he was no wallflower. He was fucking hard to miss, with that striking hair all the Malfoy’s seemed to have, and his high cheekbones. His eyes were the softest blue, not quite the stern grey of his father’s but something somehow both gentler and more intense at the same time. His fringe kept falling in his face, over one eyebrow, and Teddy kept watching it do so, mesmerised. 

Bloody hell, but Scorpius had changed in the two or so years he’d been studying abroad, before he’d returned to take up a position as an intern at Magical Translations, Interpretations, and Misunderstandings. No wonder James was so smitten, he thought, taking a large gulp of his beer and trying not to stare so blatantly. He hoped to god he hadn’t started mimicking Scorpius’s eye colour, or the straight fall of his hair; he had a habit of doing that with people, when they had a feature he found striking or captivating. It was fucking embarrassing, to say the least, and he mostly had a handle on it these days, but it had caused him no end of trouble when he was younger ― especially when his eyes kept turning emerald green during that mortifying period when Teddy kept having wet dreams about his godfather. Considering how Teddy felt about the sight of Scorpius now, he wouldn't be surprised if he’d copied his entire physique. He was fucking _beautiful_. 

Teddy watched as Scorpius’s cheeks turned even pinker when he caught Teddy’s eye, smiling and waving shyly before awkwardly looking back at his companion, who was evidently boring the pants off him. Teddy returned the wave with two fingers and a quirk of his lips, noting with pleasure that Scorpius’s smile grew even wider, his posture straightening a little as he looked back at Teddy from under his fringe. 

_God, if he flirts with me_ , Teddy thought, _I am fucked_.

“Told you.” James stood next to him, resting his chin on Teddy’s shoulder. “Did he Ugly Duckling or what?” 

Teddy exhaled heavily in response, not sure how to reply, or how to get the words in line in order to march them out of his mouth. James had indeed told him, and Teddy was very ready to admit now that he’d been right. Scorpius was gorgeous. 

“Have you already told him about,” Teddy gestured vaguely with his drink, “about your idea?”

“Nope,” James said easily. “Not a word.”

“Then why is he looking at us like _that_?” Teddy resisted the urge to glance over at Scorpius, but he was quite certain Scorpius was failing at resisting his own inclination to do the same thing. 

“I think,” James said, tongue in his cheek before he broke out into a grin, “that might be what some people call being interested in someone.” James tilted his head. “Or in this case, someones. Plural,” he added, somehow looking smug, pleased with himself, and earnest all at once. Teddy ran a hand over his face. 

“God, no way. There’s no way he is interested in me. Or you, or,” Teddy shook his head. “Us. No _way_.” He shook his head again, but James just shrugged. 

“Oh ye of little faith,” he said archly, and Teddy stared back. He narrowed his eyes. 

“Okay, what do you know that I don’t?” he asked, moving away slightly to allow a witch in turquoise robes and a fur stole to slip past him and towards the bar. James smirked. 

“Welllll,” he said, turning his head from side to side, “I might have had a few drinks with him, when he first got back. Remember when we all went out, Rose and Domi and Albus, but you had to do that boring Auror bunker training workshop?” At Teddy’s nod, James continued. “Yeah, well Al went home early because he had work at arse o'clock, and everyone else was dancing so it was just me and Scorpius,” James bit his lip, “and he’s a chatty drunk,” he said quietly. Teddy raised one eyebrow, and James's grin widened. 

“What did he say?”

“That you’re the reason he’s gay.”

Teddy blinked, both eyebrows now disappearing under the flop of his fringe in shock. “I...” he searched for the words. “I find that highly unlikely,” he eventually settled on, looking both confused and dubious. He wasn’t aware of any abilities he possessed to affect people’s sexual orientation. He tended to just copy their hair colour, and he could be a real prick around the full moon, but that was about it as far as he knew.

James laughed, clearly enjoying himself. “No, well you’re the reason he realised he was gay.” James poked Teddy in the shoulder, rocking on his heels. “Because he had a big _thing_ for you,” he said, making ‘thing’ sound like the most suggestive word in the world. It was quite a feat, and Teddy was feeling...quite hot, in light of all this new information. 

“Well, he probably grew out of that,” Teddy mumbled, taking another large swig of his beer and hoping it would stop the colour from blooming all over his face. “People get over teenage crushes all the time,” he added, cringing internally at his own weird teenage infatuations. No one’s parents had been safe from Teddy’s raging hormones. 

James folded his arms, looking pleased with himself. “Doubt it. In my experience,” James stepped a little closer, “crushes on you don’t go away.” He smiled, easy and open, and Teddy felt something in his chest flip at that. His mouth contorted as he tried not to smile, then gave up, slipping his arm around James’s waist. 

“You’re going to give me a big head,” he mumbled into James's hair, kissing his temple. James huffed a laugh, leaning into him. 

“So what about you, then?” Teddy glanced over at Scorpius, noting with some interest that he was watching them. Scorpius looked away quickly, almost guiltily, and pretended again to be interested in the conversation around him. 

“Me?” 

Teddy turned back to James. “Well, I’m assuming you know he’s interested in you too,” he said playfully. 

James hummed. “Ten points to Hufflepuff.” He took a mouthful of Teddy’s beer, then licked his lips. “He told Albus he fancies me a bit.” James grinned, a little red around the cheeks himself, Teddy now noted fondly. James was obviously pleased with that. 

“And your brother told you this, because…?”

James smiled lopsidedly. “Because Scorpius felt awful, because he knows I’m not single, and he still has his big, weird _thing_ for you. So, he was a bit confused,” James explained happily. Teddy frowned, feeling confused himself. 

“And so he asked Albus to tell you… that he likes you?”

“Nah, not exactly.” James looked slightly sheepish. “He didn’t ask Albus to tell me, but Albus did anyway because he, well, wanted me to stop flirting with Scorpius so much,” he finished bashfully. 

Teddy’s brows disappeared into his hair once again. “How much have you been flirting with him?” he asked. 

“I didn’t realise I was!” James said, honestly, and Teddy shook his head at him, chuckling softly. “I’ve only seen him, like, a handful of times, but it must have been bloody obvious if even Albus noticed it,” he grumbled and Teddy laughed softly. James pushed his hair away from his face, looking at Teddy earnestly. “So, he told me and then that night I told you, you know. I suggested it. Suggested _him_.” James swallowed nervously. “I told you straight away. I don’t want you to think I’ve been...you know. Flirting with half of England behind your back,” he finished lightly, playfully, but Teddy could hear the note of worry underneath it. He pulled James closer again, kissing him on the forehead once more, and James leant his weight into it. 

“We’re good. I believe you,” he said, and he meant it. He knew James pretty well by now, and he didn’t have a secretive nature. He was also an extremely bad liar, all things considered, not because he couldn't pull the lies off, but because the guilt ate at him instantly and he would be compelled to come clean. Even little white lies used to drive him batty when he was a kid, and James had figured out quite some time ago that it simply wasn’t worth the stomach ache. Teddy trusted James more than he really trusted anyone, but he knew that sometimes James needed reassurance about that, and he understood it. He often sought the same ― and always received it ― which he thought was only natural, especially considering, well, their tendency to do things a little unconventionally. 

“So, you’ve been flirting incontinently with him, and I turned the poor sod gay,” Teddy summarised evenly and James laughed, nodding. Teddy rubbed his chin, frowning as he thought. 

“So how...” Teddy shrugged. “How do we do this?”

James puffed his cheeks out, considering their options. “Well, I was just gonna...ask,” he said after a moment. 

Teddy squinted. “What, ask if he wants to go out with us? Or if he wants to sleep with us? Or...both?” he finished skeptically. It sounded weird to his ears. Teddy had done his fair share of propositioning people in his time, but James was usually in charge of that department when it came to bringing people into their sex life. Into their love life seemed even more difficult to navigate, especially since Teddy had the impression Scorpius was not only a bit inexperienced, but he was also young and potentially vulnerable. Teddy really didn't want them to come off as a pair of creeps.

“Yeah, why not?” James pulled away to look at him. “I figured, we go and talk to him now, you can see if, you know, you’re properly interested.” Teddy fought not to blush at that; he thought the answer there was already glaringly obvious. “And if you hit it off,” James continued, “we ask him out to dinner, or over to ours or something, and we just...be really upfront.” James tucked his hands into his pockets. “That way, he can tell us straight away if he’s interested, or it’s a big, fat no, and everyone knows where they stand.” James finished, looking pleased with his plan. Lord knows, James did like being direct, and he certainly liked to know where he stood with people. Teddy wasn’t really sure how Scorpius would feel about this all, but he had had to admit James's approach...did sound pretty solid. 

After a moment, Teddy nodded. James grinned, grabbing his hand, and starting to pull him in Scorpius’s direction. Teddy hesitated, one last thing niggling at him. 

“But if he says no, though,” Teddy looked at James seriously. “We have to respect that. I mean, I know you said he sort of fancies me and you, but we’re not...this isn’t exactly conventional,” Teddy elaborated, referring to their own strange brand of intensely monogamous non-monogamy.

James looked at him in confusion. “Yeah, ‘course we will,” he said, as if Teddy was stating something so blatantly obvious it didn’t even need to be voiced. Which, yeah maybe James was right there, but Teddy needed to say it all the same. 

“Ted,” James said evenly, resting his palms on either side of Teddy’s face. James pecked him on the lips. “I can be tactful.” He grinned. “Now come on, let’s go and talk to the future Mr Lupin-Potter,” James joked, and Teddy rolled his eyes. “He actually looks like he might need rescuing, anyway.” He glanced over at Scorpius who appeared to be doing his best to keep his distance from a rather enthusiastic wizard, who seemed to be avidly encroaching on his personal space. Scorpius nodded along, politely, but his posture suggested he would gladly sink through the wall rather than listen any longer to what this man had to say. Teddy felt oddly charmed by it, and also strangely protective of him. 

“Jesus,” Teddy mumbled to himself. If he was feeling protective from across a room, towards someone he hadn’t spoken to in nearly three years, then...Well, here’s to hoping Scorpius says yes, he thought as he let James drag him across the room by his hand.

***

It was easier than Teddy had expected.

Scorpius was quiet at first, stumbling nervously over his words as James introduced them, but once he relaxed a little he was funny, charming and enthusiastic about his work to a degree that made even Teddy feel like he gave a toss about the morphology and syntax of Ancient Mermish. Well, he gave a toss if it was Scorpius talking to him about it. By the time Teddy excused himself for the bathroom, he was more than certain that he fancied the kid, and that there was chemistry running both ways ― and even more importantly, running between the three of them. 

What he still wasn’t sure on was how to broach the subject of dating to the guy. Hell, he was only nineteen. Teddy did have to concede, as he washed his hands in the fancy Ministry bathroom, that he himself had definitely done a few similar things when he was that age, and more, but still. Scorpius was sweet ― beyond sweet ― and he was Albus’s best mate to boot. They had to be careful here, to tread lightly, and not to barge in cocks blazing and frighten the poor guy away. 

Teddy washed his hands, holding them under the small seashell hanging on the wall and feeling the blast of magically heated air running over his fingers. He sighed, relaxing into it for a moment , before pulling himself away from the comforting warmth ― Merlin knows, he could stand under one of those things all day ― and back out into the Ministry Function, Gala and Functioning Gala Hall. 

He made a beeline for the corner he’d left James and Scorpius in then stopped when he saw them talking, intensely. James had one arm braced against the wall by Scorpius’s head while Scorpius watched James’s lips move with rapt attention. He caught Teddy’s eye as Teddy slowly walked over them, and unmistakably looked down his chest, eyelids fluttering as James continued to whisper into his ear. 

_Oh, God_. Teddy thought, swallowing hard as he felt his cock thickening in his trousers. _He's asked him_. 

He watched Scorpius suck his lower lip into his mouth, a small crease appearing between his brows as James talked, mumbling words Teddy could only imagine into his ear, across his skin. They were definitely having an impact on Scorpius, Teddy could see that much. His eyes appeared unfocused as he turned to watch James talk, his eyes flicking between James’s eyes and his mouth. Teddy found himself doing the same as he slowly walked towards them through the sparsely crowded room. He grabbed a drink off a passing waiter’s tray, nodding his thanks at them as he took a grateful swig. He needed that, he thought, as he watched James finish his speech. 

He took another mouthful of his drink ― champagne this time, fizzy and tart ― then nearly choked on it when he saw Scorpius nod. 

Teddy couldn't mistake the smile that spread across James’s lips, dimpling his cheeks at that. 

_God, that's a yes_. 

Scorpius turned, catching Teddy’s eyes once more. He blinked, slow and catlike, blue eyes soft but intently focussed on Teddy. He nodded again, his lips tilting into a smile that was somehow both shy and at the same time entirely full of promise. 

_That's definitely a yes_. 

Teddy couldn't stop the grin that spread across his own face in return.

***

“I’m not. Um.” Scorpius swallowed. “I don’t think I like… You know,” Scorpius swallowed, pushing his hair behind one ear.

“....You know?” Teddy prompted, somewhat at a loss as to what Scorpius was referring to. 

“Um....pen’trativesex,” Scorpius mumbled, his voice getting quieter at almost the same pace that his face became redder. Kid was going to match the sofa soon, Teddy thought as he sat up a little straighter against it.

“Oh.” Teddy’s brows raised in surprise as he realised what Scorpius had said. That hadn't been what he was expecting, as had most of the conversation this evening, to be honest. He was having an excellent night. 

“Oh, but that’s okay,” he said quietly. “More than okay. You don’t have to do that.” He sniffed, setting his empty wine glass on the table and using that as an opportunity to move closer to Scorpius. He was delighted when Scorpius shifted a little closer too. 

“James likes it enough for about six people,” he said, smiling, and Scorpius laughed, once, surprised and sweet. Merlin, he was fucking adorable, Teddy thought, trying to keep his mind out of the gutter. 

“Oi, I heard that!” James yelled from the kitchen, where he was making them all tea. Scorpius’s eyes widened, and Teddy laughed. 

“Of course you did,” he called back, hearing the responding chuckle and good natured drawer-slam from James. He watched as Scorpius’s shoulders relaxed at the sound, and realised belatedly that Scorpius had thought James was angry. He bumped his knee against Scorpius’s, watched him relax a fraction further. 

“You really don’t have to do that, if you don’t like it,” Teddy said easily, referring back to his previous comment. “Loads of people don’t like it.” He smiled, patting Scorpius’s knee. He squeezed it, then forced himself to remove his hand, reminding himself that they were supposed to be taking this slowly, moving at Scorpius’s pace. He’d come over for dinner, as they’d done more and more often over the last two weeks, slowly gauging what he was comfortable with, what he wanted from them. Sex, he’d told them, was something he liked and was eager for, in the right circumstances, which seemed to largely revolve around feeling comfortable with the other people involved. Teddy could understand not wanting to jump into something until the proverbial water was the right temperature, as it were. That was basically the motto with which he and James conducted everything in their relationship, for the sake of both their sanities. That, and it was just more fun. So was dating again, Teddy had happily discovered; the exhilaration of flirting, of the two of them taking Scorpius out, was something he could definitely get used to. Scorpius’d fallen asleep two nights ago while they’d watched a film together, his head on Teddy’s shoulder, while James curled up against Teddy’s other side. he’d been playing with James’s hand before he’d nodded off, and when Teddy realised that James was asleep too, their fingers still laced together over Teddy’s lap, Teddy had felt...well, possibly like the world’s soppiest, happiest idiot. 

He was possibly disgustingly infatuated with him, and he was certain James was already arse well over tit for this kid. It was exciting, and exhilarating, and Teddy really didn’t want to frighten him off. Tonight would be the first time he would sleep over, and while Teddy didn’t want Scorpius to feel he _had_ to do anything sexual with them tonight, he also would be lying if he said he wasn’t dying to see what it felt like to kiss him. 

Scorpius bringing up what he liked and didn't like in bed was, to say the least, looking a little bit promising. 

“Well, I don’t know, really,” Scorpius said quietly, folding his long legs up onto the couch and crossing them. “I’ve only done it, um, once. With someone I...well, I didn't know them very well. I just met them in a bar. He was really good looking, and kind of funny,” Scorpius laughed at himself, “and I was trying to be adventurous and outgoing and stuff, you know. Be normal, get picked up in a bar,” he added self-deprecatingly. “That seemed to be what most people did. Anyway, it just.” Scorpius scrunched his face up. “It wasn’t bad, but I just didn’t really get what all the fuss was about.” Scorpius toyed with the edge of a cushion. “Um. But maybe it. Maybe I’d like to try it again, to see if it’s different,” Scorpius concentrated on smoothing out a crease on his trousers, not quite meeting Teddy’s eyes, “if it’s different when it’s with someone I really like. Like…with you guys.”

Teddy watched Scorpius, waiting until he looked up to meet his eyes. “I hear that can sometimes help,” he said kindly, hoping his voice didn’t betray how badly he hoped Scorpius was saying what he thought he was saying. He didn’t want Scorpius to think he had to do that with them, but he also was very open to Scorpius giving it another go. Internally, he was also just over the sodding moon that Scorpius liked them. 

“Yeah.” Scorpius nodded, flicking Teddy a smile and looking more at ease after having evidently got that confession off of his chest. “If it...well, if that's okay. Maybe we can… on another night,” he said quietly and Teddy waited a beat, then placed his hand back on Scorpius’s knee. 

“Any night you like. And any _thing_ you like, too. Really,” Teddy emphasised. “You don't have to do it again at all, if you don't want to. There's...” Teddy licked his lips, flushing as Scorpius’s tracked the motion with his eyes. “There’s plenty of other stuff we can do.”

Scorpius continued to watch his lips, tucking that errant fall of hair behind his ear again. There was pink on his cheeks, heat blooming from his collarbone to his neck. He nodded again, smiling lightly, and Teddy wanted to kiss him so badly he was having trouble concentrating. 

“Okay?” Teddy asked, tilting his head to get into Scorpius’s eyeline. He leaned a little closer, and Scorpius nodded again, flashing him an amused smile. Scorpius’s eyes looked like they a little grey in them after all, at this angle, Teddy thought, and when he smiled they lit up. Teddy internally made a face at himself; Merlin almighty, he had it bad for this kid. 

Done being appalled with himself, Teddy smiled back, taking Scorpius’s empty glass and placing it on the table next to his own, then turning to face him. Scorpius chewed his lip nervously.

“I don’t want to step on anyone's toes,” Scorpius murmured, eyes flicking from Teddy’s eyes to his lips. Teddy was struggling not to stare at Scorpius’s mouth himself, as he tried to figure out how feet had entered the conversation. He could be into feet if Scorpius was. Maybe. “Yours, or James's, or,” Scorpius licked his lips and Teddy suppressed a groan ― God, he wanted to kiss him ― then another sound of realisation as Scorpius’s meaning hit home. “Or anyone’s,” Scorpius finished absently.

“You won’t,” Teddy replied. “You’re not. Trust me.” Teddy brushed a little of Scorpius’s hair out of his eyes. “And if you do,” he whispered, “James will tell you.” He smiled and watched Scorpius’s lip twitch too. “And so will I. And you do the same if we...If we step on yours, alright?” 

“Okay,” Scorpius breathed, and Teddy sucked his own lip into his mouth, trying to focus on the conversation at hand. Boundaries were important, and feeling comfortable was essential to this working, and _Merlin_ Scorpius was honestly going to kill him if he kept looking at him like _that_. 

“I really want to kiss you. If that’s okay,” Teddy blurted, watching Scorpius’s cheeks darken further as he nodded. He opened his mouth, a seemingly involuntary motion, and Teddy moved his hand to Scorpius’s jaw, ran his thumb over Scorpius’s bottom lip. “I’m going to wait until James comes back, though,” he explained, his voice pitched low. “Because I think ―” 

Teddy stopped, both of them turning and facing the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. 

“Yeah, so. I’ve actually been here for a while.”

James cleared his throat again, as he properly entered the room, two mugs of tea balanced precariously in one hand, and one in the other. Teddy smiled as he watched him, taking note of the colour on James’s face and the slightly stiff gait of his walk. His grin widened ― trust James to linger in the doorway and _watch_ , the beautiful pervert ― but he couldn't help but notice Scorpius’s posture had stiffened, his eyes wide as though he’d been caught doing something wrong. 

“Glad to see you, sweetheart,” Teddy mumbled, gesturing for James to come closer while keeping his other hand on Scorpius’s jaw. “Was getting worried you’d distracted yourself reading the back of the tea packet again.”

“Ha, ha, ha,” James replied, flicking Teddy a glance that was equal parts amusement, equal parts heat. “That was one time,” he whispered at Teddy, then looked back at Scorpius. “And I didn’t realise that green tea and black tea all came from the same plant. It was interesting,” he explained to him, smiling lopsidedly. Teddy could all but hear Scorpius’s pulse speeding up as he smiled tentatively back. 

“Welcome back. And how are your toes feeling, Jamie?” Teddy asked quietly, running his thumb along Scorpius’s lips, eyes never leaving James’s as he hoped to hell James had been listening as well as watching Teddy and Scorpius talk.

James blinked, slowly dragging his attention away from the movement of Teddy’s thumb as he frowned. He looked down at his socked feet in confusion, then blinked his eyes wide, his mouth an _O_ of understanding. 

“Oh, my _toes_!” He smiled again, warm and disarming, and Teddy felt Scorpius relax. “Oh, they’re fine. More than fine. Not trodden on at all,” he added, looking at Scorpius so fondly it made Teddy’s heart skip a beat. “And, what he said.” James inclined his head towards Teddy. “We can do whatever you want, and whenever, too. No pressure.” 

Scorpius swallowed, blinking slowly as Teddy ran his hand up into his hair. He inclined his head into the touch and Teddy did it again, brushed his fingers over Scorpius’s scalp. He didn’t imagine the sound James made as he watched. 

“Is...Is now good?” Scorpius mumbled, and Teddy watched James’s cheeks dimple as he smiled.

“Oh, yes. Now is…” James swallowed. “Definitely good for me. Maybe we can, y’know. Upstairs?” He gestured over his shoulder towards the flight of stairs leading to their bedroom.

Teddy hummed, watching them share a look before they both turned back towards him. He ran his tongue over his teeth, standing and pulling Scorpius up with him. He bumped his knees against Scorpius’s, delighting in the hitch of his breath, the warmth of Scorpius’s chest against his own as he walked him backwards and into James, pressed his back against James’s chest. It was warm, in their living room, and they’d shared two bottles of wine; Teddy could imagine the way the heat from James’s chest would feel on Scorpius's shoulders, through the thin material of their clothes. Teddy hummed again, biting his lip as he stepped closer still. He felt James wrap his arms around Scorpius’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder as Scorpius dropped his head back. Teddy bit his lip at that, at the way the movement tilted Scorpius’s head up, exposing his neck and leaving his mouth inches from Teddy’s own. He could never resist a bared throat, and from the flash of understanding, of heat, in James’s eyes, he knew exactly how this looked from Teddy’s perspective. Teddy licked his lips, then ran them down the line of Scorpius’s jaw.

“Hey, Ted?” James whispered, lips brushing over the shell of Scorpius's ear. “What was it I interrupted before?” he murmured, eyes full of warmth as he stared intently at Teddy’s lips. Teddy flicked his tongue out to wet them, did it again when Scorpius shivered at the accidental brush of contact. 

“He was gonna kiss me,” Scorpius answered for him, his voice stuck somewhere between eager, nervous, and turned on. “We were waiting for you. Until. We were waiting,” Scorpius finished, turning his head to the side and making a light sound as Teddy breathed against his skin. 

“Mm.” James kissed Scorpius’s cheek, a tender gesture turned heated as he ran his hand down Scorpius's stomach, resting his fingers just above his belt. “I'm here now.” He kissed Scorpius again, lips against the line of his cheekbone. 

Teddy opened his mouth against the side of his throat, not quite a kiss but not quite anything else either, as he waited. He could feel the heat from Scorpius's skin, feel the flutter of his pulse, and Teddy groaned when he felt James card his fingers into his hair. He tugged it gently, half comforting gesture and half pressing Teddy closer and Teddy almost laughed. James loved this, the gentle direction of the show, of being able to suggest, if not outright say, what might happen next. Teddy could never get enough of it. He closed his mouth around the line of Scorpius’s neck, flicked his tongue out against it as he sucked a kiss into his skin. He pulled away before moving back to kiss at Scorpius’s jaw. 

“Oh, fu ―” Scorpius bit his lip, cutting off the sound he made as Teddy curled his palms around his hips. 

“I'm here now,” James repeated, watching Teddy through his fringe, and Teddy hummed in agreement as he kissed up Scorpius’s throat, over his chin and then finally to his lips. 

Scorpius’s mouth parted easily beneath his, his hands coming to rest tentatively on his shoulders and his eyes falling shut. Teddy pressed himself against Scorpius, kissing him as gently as he could and trying to remember to keep breathing as James ran his fingers through his hair, urging him forwards. Scorpius was responsive, kissing back hungrily and making soft, hitching sounds as James began to kiss his neck in time with Teddy’s lips. Teddy pressed closer, groaning as he slid one hand around to find James’s side, to clutch at his t-shirt. He slipped his hand underneath it, smoothed one hand over the warm skin of James’s side, and sighed at the comfort of it. 

He pulled away, watched Scorpius’s eyes as they slid open, still somewhat unfocused. 

“Good?” Teddy asked quietly, watching Scorpius carefully. 

“Mmm.” Scorpius nodded, leaning forwards and kissing Teddy again. He pulled Teddy’s lower lip between his own, then released, looking up at him from the slight height difference. His mouth was still parted on a slightly dazed smile, his breathing just audible, and there was a red mark blooming on the side of his neck. Teddy frowned, then smiled as he realised that wasn't his work; James had done that. He caught James’s eyes as he grinned at him, dark hair falling over one eye, his expression playful and heated and happy. 

“Yeah.” Teddy smiled, running his lips over Scorpius’s one last time and catching James’s eye over his shoulder. “Upstairs is good for me.”

***

“ _Uhh_!”

“All right?” Teddy murmured, shaking his hair out of his eyes. Scorpius gasped again, his eyes shut and his fingers tight as he lay on his side and gripped James’s bicep. 

“You have to tell us if it’s too much,” he rumbled, lips against Scorpius’s ear. Scorpius’s shoulder blades brushed against his chest as he moved, and Teddy fit his fingers against Scorpius’s ribs, felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed erratically. 

“S’good.” Scorpius swallowed, nodding, pushing himself back against Teddy and then forwards against James. “I like th ― _ah_ ― this.” 

Teddy hummed. He licked his lips, rolling his hips slowly as Scorpius tilted his head back. He adjusted his fingers as they gripped Scorpius’s thigh, holding Scorpius’s leg up just high enough for them both to slide between his lube-slick thighs before he let it go. He rolled his hips again, groaning as he felt James’s cock against his, his hand touching Teddy’s as they both clutched Scorpius’s hip. 

This was definitely one of the best ideas any of them had ever had. 

Teddy hadn't been lying when he’d said there were plenty of other things they could do that didn’t involve fucking ― at least not in the conventional sense. Teddy was, in fact, pretty damn partial to most of those things. He’d become aware at a young age, and very early on in his sexual experience, that he was relatively high up on the ‘endowed’ scale of things when it came to what the stork had left him. Having grown up in an all boys’ dorm he’d seen his fair share of naked guys on an almost daily basis, and it was easy from there to figure out that, comparatively ― well, he was fucking big. Topping, as a result, was something he generally had to work up to. The upside of that, though, was exploring what other ways there were to get off. Hands, tongues, fingers, the slick, slide of bodies pressing against each other ― Teddy fucking _loved_ that. As he became more experienced, he learned how to prepare someone properly, to work them up before he could ease himself inside, and found that taking it slow was an excellent prelude to helping someone else take it hard, and fast. 

He’d tried to apply the same kind of reticence the first time he’d had sex with James, had suggested they stick with just three of Teddy’s fingers. James, however, had just told him to shut up before wrapping his legs around Teddy’s waist, pulling Teddy inside him and smiling at the ceiling like he’d found heaven. Sex with James was a revelation, to say the least, like most things were when it came to him. Fucking between Scorpius’s legs, the lube helping them both glide in and out easily as they rubbed against each other and across his overheated skin, felt so good Teddy could barely think properly. He’d been dying to know what sex would be like with Scorpius, with the three of them, and the intimacy of it had so far blown him away. He’d expected it to be _good_ , but he hadn’t expected to feel quite this much and so quickly. 

It was brilliant. 

“God, you feel,” James kissed the front of Scorpius's shoulder, bit softly at it as he thrust forwards gently, “ _so_ good,” he finished, kissing up Scorpius’s neck, over his jaw, to his lips. Scorpius moaned, hands in James’s hair as he kissed him back eagerly, rocking his hips the barest fraction and then harder again as he pressed himself against James’s belly. Scorpius kissed James again, moaning gently as he rocked between them, held tight between their bodies.

“Ted, can you ―” James licked his lips, his face so close to Scorpius he was practically speaking into his mouth. “Can you set the rhythm?” he mumbled and Teddy nodded, groaning into the skin of Scorpius's neck, and then again when he felt Scorpius’s hand creep back over his thigh. 

He pulled out, one hand firm on Scorpius's hip, almost over his arse, before he slid back in. The movement pushed Scorpius forwards slightly, his thighs sliding easily over James’s cock, and they both groaned. Scorpius’s fingers tightened over Teddy’s thigh as Teddy rocked his hips again, thrusting his cock between his legs and moving Scorpius forwards onto James’s cock, then back against Teddy, the back and forth slide of it making Teddy grit his teeth and press his face against Scorpius’s neck. He mouthed at the skin there, pulling it between his teeth gently and letting it go as Scorpius gasped again. He watched over Scorpius’s shoulder as James ran his own lips against Scorpius’s, catching the sounds he made in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Teddy muttered, smoothing his palm over Scorpius’s flank and exhaling loudly as Scorpius gripped his thigh, pulling Teddy flush up against him. Teddy rolled his hips against Scorpius's arse, running his fingers roughly over his leg, before reaching over him to grip James. _Fuck_ , Teddy repeated in his head as he pulled James closer to them, feeling the vibrations of Scorpius’s groan as it reverberated through his chest. 

Scorpius gasped again, pressing himself against James and grinding himself against the hard planes of James’s stomach. James groaned, pushing back in time with the rhythm Teddy set, biting his lip as his cheeks flushed deep crimson. Teddy kissed Scorpius’s neck, mouthing over the damp hair at his nape as he smoothed his hand over Scorpius’s hip, up his side and then down over the scant hair on his belly. He toyed with it, pulling it between his fingers and feeling the erratic shift of Scorpius’s hips as his breathing stuttered out unevenly. 

“Are you close?” Teddy murmured into Scorpius’s skin, his knuckled bumping against James’s stomach as Teddy continued to slide his hand lower. 

“Y― yes,” Scorpius managed, gripping Teddy’s thigh hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Mmm.” Teddy bit at his skin again, running his teeth over his neck. “Good,” he whispered, hand sliding down over Scorpius’s cock and pressing harder when Scorpius gasped, hips jutting forwards. “That’s good, isn’t it Jamie?”

“Oh, _fuck_.” James licked his lips, breathing hard as he kissed Scorpius’s collarbone and nodded. “Yeah, good. So good,” he mumbled into Scorpius’s skin. He pulled back, thrusting in again firmly and Teddy groaned, low and deep, at the sensation of James’s cock sliding against his own, at the feel of the smooth skin of Scorpius’s thighs. He felt his balls tighten, closer to coming himself than he’d realised as James panted, his hands firm on Scorpius’s pale hips. Teddy curled his fingers, tightening them slightly on Scorpius’s cock and Scorpius bucked, gasping loudly as he came, sudden and hard. He gasped again, his mouth wide as he tensed his thighs, spurting over Teddy’s fingers, onto James’s stomach. 

“Oh, God.” Teddy grit his teeth as Scorpius clenched his thighs again, tight around both of their dicks. “Oh, fu ― _oh_!” 

He cut himself off, groaning loudly as he felt James’s rhythm stutter and then still as he came, dick pulsing warmth over Teddy’s cock. 

“ _Ahh_!” James bit at Scorpius’s shoulder, Scorpius’s hands tight in his hair, and Teddy pumped his hips once last time, eyes fixed on Scorpius’s long fingers carding through the messy tangle of James's hair before he came himself. He shut his eyes, jaw clenched as the pleasure rocketed through him, sending shivers up his legs and down his sides. He rolled his hips, his cock pulsing between Scorpius’s thighs as they all clutched at each other, a messy, sweaty sprawl of limbs, each riding their orgasm out. 

Teddy exhaled heavily as he tried to steady his breathing, pushing his hair out of his eyes with one shaky hand. 

“Jesus,” he stated, pulling out gingerly from between Scorpius’s legs and listening to him moan as James did the same. Teddy flopped into his back, his limbs heavy, legs shaky, and all of him feeling fantastic as he grinned at the ceiling. He turned back to Scorpius. 

“You all right, kid?” he asked roughly, resting his thumb against Scorpius’s shoulder blade. He brushed it over Scorpius’s skin, smoothed his palm down his spine as he waited. He frowned when he was met with silence. 

“Um. Which one of us is ‘kid’?” James asked sleepily after a moment, followed by soft laughter from Scorpius. 

“I assumed it was you,” he said to James softly, his voice light as he arched his back into Teddy’s touch. 

“No, you’re younger.”

“He’s never called me ‘kid’ before, though.”

“Well, not to your face. But just wait, he’ll start doing it all the time now.” Teddy tilted his head, listening to the bed squeak as James got more comfortable. “He can’t help himself. He’s got a thing for nicknames, pet names. Teds of Endearments, I call them.” James widened his eyes. “Sometimes, I even forget what my name used to be,” he whispered dramatically, and Scorpius laughed, soft and gentle. Teddy rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. 

“Are you done?” he rumbled, eyes still shut. He smiled as he felt James playfully kick his shin. Teddy knew for a fact that James more than had a thing for being called certain endearments, he thought, as he gripped James’s ankle playfully, squeezing it once and then letting it go. James chuckled, and Teddy followed suit, sighing as he sat up and summoned his wand. 

“So, I take it that you’re both fine, then?” He muttered a cleaning spell, first over Scorpius, then James and lastly himself, sighing again at the pleasant tingle of it. 

“Yeah, I’m great. Scorpius?” James asked, shifting closer. Scorpius licked his lips, wriggling his legs, presumably relieved by the cleaning spell. Teddy frowned sympathetically at Scorpius; he’d definitely copped the worst of the mess, although he didn’t look too bothered by it. He looked tired, like he couldn't keep his eyes open, a smile playing around his lips as James rubbed his nose against Scorpius’s, playfully invading his personal space and making him laugh. Scorpius turned, lips quirked in a lopsided smile as he looked over his shoulder at Teddy. 

“Mmm. I’m good.” Scorpius licked his lips then leaned up and kissed Teddy, softly, once. Teddy pulled back, smiling as Scorpius tried to deepen the kiss. Teddy mouthed the word ‘ _good_ ’ back at him, then heard James sigh, expression fond as he watched them, his legs tangled with Scorpius’s own. 

“Should I...” Scorpius shifted, as Teddy settled back down behind him, his voice sleepy and thick. “Should I stay?” he murmured, and Teddy kissed his shoulder, pulling the sheets up over the three of them. Scorpius sounded as if he was ready to drop off to sleep then and there, and Teddy suspected they’d have to carry him out if they wanted him to actually leave ― which they most definitely did not. 

“Yes,” James said emphatically, shifting closer and stifling a yawn. “Yes, you should stay here.” He kissed Scorpius’s cheek. “Right, Ted?”

“Mm.” Teddy ran the back of his knuckles up Scorpius’s spine. “Stay and have breakfast.”

“Yeah?” Scorpius asked sleepily, and Teddy hummed again. 

“Yeah, stay,” James repeated, eyes sliding shut. “Don’t worry, I’m a good cook. Ted sucks, but I’m excellent. Practically Michelin starred.” 

Teddy chuckled softly, swatting at James's arm gently but too tired to refute the obvious lie of that; James was the worst cook Teddy had ever met, and everyone in this bed knew it. 

Scorpius made a sound of amusement, his own breathing evening out. 

“‘Kay,” he mumbled, nestling his face into the crook of James’s neck. 

Teddy sighed, his own body feeling heavy and sated. He kissed his fingertips, reaching over to press them against James’s lips. 

“Night, sweetheart,” he whispered, careful not to wake Scorpius up. He hummed as he felt James smile against his fingers, kissing them back. 

“Sleep tight, Teddy.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come find me on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3


End file.
